


I'm With You

by Kerbie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Nightmares, Scared of losing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbie/pseuds/Kerbie
Summary: Cara is reliving the memories after the battle at Mt. Gulg. She fears that the victories of extinguishing the light was for naught and worse of all, losing her love again.





	I'm With You

"G'raha no!" I saw him drop to the ground. I run to him. and hold him in my arms. He's limp and lifeless. "G'raha please. Please don't leave me!" I hold him tight in my arms, praying that there could be a chance. "Well well, isn't this a sight to behold?" Emet-Selch taunted as he made his way over to me. "The warrior of darkness, mightiest in all the land, crying over her precious exarch. Makes me sick." he sneers. All I can see is red. Hells have no fury.  


"C-Cara" G'raha weakly spoke. "You have always been my inspiration. Thank you for making my life full of adventure." He fades. Twelve above please don't take him from me again! Emet-Selch just chuckles, "Now that he's out of the way,"  
I charge at that bastard with what remaining strength I have left. All of a sudden, everything stops. "Cara!" a voice called. I'm...back in my bed.

"Are you alright?" G'raha walks in, worried rightfully so. I just stood up in my bed, shaking off the nightmare. "I-I will be." I managed to say, still shaking where I sat. He walks over and sits down next to me. "Please just answer me this. Is it still dark out?" I asked. He just looks at me slightly confused, but then gives a confirming smile as he stands up. He reaches out for my hand and walked me over to the window. I'm too scared to look. G'raha opens my window, "You tell me."

I open my eyes. The night sky. Stars twinkling and calm as the day Emet-Selch was defeated. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Well at least that is one worry off my mind." I sit back down on my bed, still reeling from the nightmare. "Was there any concerns I may be able to assist with?" G'raha asked. I smile weakly at him, "There is one."

I place my hands on his cowl, gently pulling it down to reveal his face. I place my palm on his cheek, rubbing where the crystal is. He smiles at me and chuckles, "Is this helping calm your mind a bit?" He asked. I smile at the sight of his softly twitching ear as I rub my thumb on the trail of crystal formed on his cheek,  
"Yes. I just...I thought I lost you. Again"

He just stood there, reeling in the words of the nightmare that I witnessed. He wrapped his arms around me and gently pulls me into a reassuring embrace.  
"I am very much here and I do not plan on leaving you again anytime soon." I softly smile, fighting back the tears forming. "Here now," he softly whispered, gently wiping the tears away. I softly lay my head on his shoulder, trying to calm down. While parts of his body is mainly crystal now, he felt so soft.

Suddenly his ears perk up with an idea. “I think I know what may help you calm down a bit.” He sets up, walking over to the little kitchen area in my room. I see him rustling in the cabinets reaching for items. A few minutes passed and he has two cups in his hands. “If I recall, your favorite is orange blossom tea.” He hands one of the mugs to me. “I’m surprised you remembered after all this time.” I say as I take a sip of my tea. G’raha just chuckled, “Hard to forget when you constantly smell orange blossom every night before going to bed.” The memories of NOAH come back to me and I smile. I would make this tea all the time before heading in to my tent before going to bed. “Gods, how far we’ve come.” I remark. It feels like a lifetime since we made our expeditions through the tower. We spent a while chatting. I told him of the stories fighting Zenos, the liberation of Ala Mhigo, and my favorite story. 

“Y’shtola really said that to him?” he burst out laughing. I couldn’t fight my laughter much after that. “Indeed. So now every time I hear ‘Little Sun' I have to turn my head.” G’raha just laughed harder. Gods it was so good to hear that laugh again. All the laughing and talks really helped. I start to feel a bit more relaxed. I lie back in my bed, getting comfortable. “I am glad to see you are much more calm now, Cara.” I smile at him. As he gets ready to step out of my room, “G’raha?” 

His ear twitched and he turned his head towards me. “Anything else you may need?” I asked, “If memory serves me right, you used to sing.” He blushes. Not a lot of people knew he would sing. He mainly done it when no one was watching. “Y-you heard me those times?” I chuckle as his flustered response. “I may have been drawn to your voice on a few occasions when you least expected it.” His blush grew stronger. I make room in my bed where he can comfortably lie down. “Forgive me, it has been a while.” I just smile at him as he cleared his voice. 

“When the pain inside controls  
and the suffering takes hold,  
and the truth that we must  
know seems all just a lie.  
There's a light inside your soul,  
where the hurt can't make a home.  
There we keep this promise in our hearts.” 

I suddenly feel myself drift further to sleep from his soothing voice. I feel his fingers run through my hair and his lips slightly placing a small kiss on my cheek. 

“Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually using my own WoL character for a fic. I kept thinking back to how it was said G'raha had a great singing voice and I wanted to use that in one of my favorite ways. Song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WzObiHuGgc


End file.
